When Things go Wrong
by Wakari
Summary: What happens when our Cardcaptors are transported to and unknown world? will they survive? and who wants to see them dead??? ::*CHAPTER 2*:: Syaoran is gone. But waht happened to Sakura?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Cummon, you all know that if I really owned 'em, we wouldn't have to do disclaimers...  
  
A/N: okay, I'm finishing this for KeroKat-chan who doesn't have the time to finish. I edited some parts, but otherwise this is copied exactly. *Flexes fingers* okay...Sakura is very out of character, just to warn you...Syaoran is too...a bit...this took forever to type up...so...read and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
When Things go Wrong  
By KeroKat-chan  
Finished by ~*Just a Memory*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"RRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG!!!!!!!!!!!" The final bell rung loudly as Sakura sped into the school gates on her oh-so-famous roller blades. She saw her lifetime friend, Tomoyo, walking slowly to class, every once and a while casting a sideways glance. She was far away, by Sakura's measures, but she could tell her friend was worried, and this time, it wasn't about her...or was it?  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo!!!" She cried out, gliding up to her friend.   
  
  
  
"You're late again, baka." She said, dismissing any sign that she was upset. Sakura cocked her head to one side as she answered.  
  
  
  
"It's the first day of eighth grade! Of course I'm late!" she smiled as if it was nothing new. Well, actually it wasn't. Sakura wasn't the one to be on time to certain events...such as school.  
  
  
  
"You haven't changed a bit!" Tomoyo laughed, pointing out the obvious.   
  
  
  
"You have. Look at you! So much tanner! So how was your trip to Hawaii?"   
  
  
  
"Great!" she exclaimed. "Sakura, you should have seen some of the guys there they were so...so...KAWAII!" she added, with her favorite word at the end. "Or were you already busy checking out someone?" Tomoyo smiled as her friend blushed.  
  
  
  
"I...I don't know what you're talking about..." Said Sakura as she felt her face turn hot.   
  
  
  
"Oh honestly, Sakura, I know you love him!"   
  
  
  
"N...nani? Am I that easy to read?"  
  
  
  
"Hai, and now we're gunna be late! Common!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her off to class.  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
"Hoe, I hate maths..." said Sakura to herself after school. She was putting her roller blades on, grumbling about how she hated math class.   
  
  
  
"Ya know, Sakura, I'm sure Syaoran would be pleased to tutor you..." smiled Tomoyo. Sakura looked up and scowled.   
  
  
  
"How come I get the feeling that if I don't tell him soon, you will for me..."  
  
  
  
"Maybe that's because I will - and I'll catch it all on tape!"   
  
  
  
"Oh no! You wouldn't!"  
  
  
  
"You've liked him since you captured all the clow cards, just tell the poor kid! He has a right to know. He did come back from Hong Kong for you..."   
"Hai, maybe you're right." Sakura sighed in defeat and skated off.  
  
  
  
"If only they knew..."whispered Tomoyo, walking the other way.  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura! Wait up!" someone behind her called  
  
  
  
"Nani?" she stopped roller blading, and turned around. "Oh, Syaoran, it's just you."   
  
  
  
"Hai. I wanted to ask you something."  
  
  
  
"..." She stared at him, waiting for him to answer. She looked up at him. '..Do you think he feels the same way?' Sakura once again got lost in those amber eyes that she had come to know and love since the days of the cards. They had been long since captured, and Sakura had thought Syaoran would be staying with his clan...but he came home late last year. She was going to tell him how she felt about him, but never did.........one of her worst mistakes...  
  
  
  
He himself looked overjoyed that his mother had let him come back, and when he saw the happiness on her face, he had gathered her up in a hug. But that was a while ago, he should've said something then, it wouldn't be so hard to do so four years later when his love for the card mistress had grown. He was going to tell her if it killed him...  
  
  
  
He began to blush under her stare. 'This is going to be harder then I thought...'  
  
  
  
"Could you meet me tonight at midnight?"   
  
  
  
"Umm, sure, Syaoran, I just need to make sure my baka brother doesn't find out, you know what he'd do to you..."   
  
  
  
Syaoran shuttered at the thought.   
  
  
  
"Hai..meet me at Penguin Park?"  
  
  
  
"All right."  
  
  
  
"Oh, and don't bring Kero-chan." With that he turned on his heels and ran off. 'Maybe next time it will be a kiss goodbye..iie, wishful thinking.."  
  
  
  
"Okay.." Sakura cocked her head to one side. 'If that wasn't the strangest thing...' she sighed and continued skating to her house. 'Syaoran's so cute when he's embarrassed' she said, remembering how much he had blushed when she looked at him '...Tomoyo would've loved that...' She headed towards her house pondering Syaoran's words. '...Tonight at penguin park it is, then!' she thought...  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura, you're acting differently..."  
  
  
  
"I know Kero, Syaoran wants to ask me something tonight at penguin part at midnight..." Kero choked on the cookie he was eating.  
  
  
  
"If that gaiki lays one hand on you...I'll..I'll bite his finger!"  
  
  
  
"Chill, Kero-chan, you're not coming."  
  
  
  
"NANI?"  
  
  
  
"Sayoran said not to bring you."  
  
  
  
"But - Sakura!"  
  
  
  
"No, Kero, not this time. I promise, nothing will happen!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, sure, I really trust you with that gaiki..." Kero mumbled under his breath. In truth, he was happy for Sakura. He knew they liked each other, but being Kero, he didn't want to let his softer side show.   
  
  
  
"Now, where's the phone? Tomoyo wanted me to call her..."  
  
  
  
"Over there, under that box of cookies."  
  
  
  
".........Kero!"  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Never mind..."  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
"Ooh! That's sooo romantic!!" Tomoyo cooed over the phone.  
  
  
  
"Don't start, Tomoyo..."  
  
  
  
"...Where are you guys meeting anyways?"   
  
  
  
"I'm not gunna tell you."  
  
  
  
"That's not very nice, Sakura."  
  
  
  
"It may not be nice, but it will be much more...romantic if there isn't anyone there shouting 'KAWAII!' waving a video camera in our faces..." Sakura smiled. True, she wasn't acting like her normally happy self, but she was nervous, and would be much more nervous if Tomoyo was there. On the other side of the phone, Tomoyo sweat dropped.   
  
  
  
"Hai, I suppose you're right," She said. "But I'll be missing some very good shots of you two."  
  
  
  
"Yeah.........Oh wait a minute! TOMOYO!!!" Screamed Sakura into the phone, realizing what she had just agreed to. Tomoyo giggled in the other end.  
  
  
  
"Sakura, won't your brother be mad," Tomoyo tried to change the subject, looking at the clock..."you're up late, you don't want to give yourself away, do you?"  
  
  
  
"Hoe, if Touya found out I was up at eleven..." she whispered. "Oh shoot! My coat is still downstairs...and right next to Touya on the couch..." she sweat dropped, and Kero and Tomoyo laughed at her.  
  
  
  
"How could you forget that!? It's twenty below! Now what are you going to do?"  
  
  
  
"I might have to use my blanket, all my sweaters are in the wash...Ack! Tomoyo, I'll call you later! I've got to get ready!!" She slammed the phone down without waiting for an answer.   
  
  
  
  
On the other line, Tomoyo laughed. She gingerly placed the phone back to the receiver, and leaned on her bed.   
"I knew he'd tell her one day." She chuckled and went off to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura ran around her room looking for something to wear. After a few minutes, she decided on some jeans and a green t-shirt.   
  
  
  
"Kero? Where are yo- oh! That's cute!" she giggled at the sleeping guardian, who was using an empty cookie box as a blanket. "I probably won't need these…" She placed the cards on her desk next to the key, (a/n: I dunno why she'd ever leave those, but…) and gathered up a blanket in place of a jacket. She climbed out the window onto the tree, and hurried down. She glanced at her watch before running off.   
  
  
  
11:55   
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
  
Syaoran stood by the king penguin slide, waiting for Sakura. He ran a nervous hand through his hair slowly, while thoughts raced through his head like crazy.   
'After four long years, I'm finally going to tell her how I feel about her...after all, it can't be that hard...can it? After all that training, I can't tell the girl of my dreams that I love her...Syaoran...you're loosing it...*sigh*...here she comes...with a blanket!? Ohboy...'  
  
  
  
"Ne, Sakura, why aren't you in a jacket?" he asked, letting his curiosity get the best of him...  
  
  
  
"I left my jacket next to Touya..." she pulled the blanket tighter around her. He ruffled her hair, laughing.  
  
  
  
"That wasn't so smart..."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well...why did you want to meet me here at this hour anyways?" she asked, smoothing back her hair...  
  
  
  
"......" Syaoran held his breath. 'Ah, now or never...' He had watched her...since the day of the clowcards...admiring her from afar...it was his only hope to finally be close to her...he was going to tell her...but then his mother came for him...it had nearly killed him...and the look she had would have killed him again...Her beautiful jade eyes...her soft brown hair...what he wouldn't give to be close to her...  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at him...he was silent...he had something to say-Sakura knew it-so she kept quiet...he turned to face away from her...in thought? Yes, probably, he was always thinking...she prided him for that...there were many times when fighting the clow cards his quick thinking had saved her...she owed him her life...she trusted him with her life...He turned back to her, not sure what to say...  
  
  
  
"...Sakura?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Li-kun?" the tower bell chimed in the background  
  
  
  
"...I...umm...I lo~" but before he could finish his sentence, a bright white light surrounded them, and they felt their bodies begin to move...the last thing they heard was the tower bell as it finished chiming midnight...  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
Kero woke up with a start. He looked to the bet where the card mistress slept, expecting her to be there, safe and warm an asleep.   
  
  
  
  
She wasn't. He looked at the clock. It read 2:45. In the distance, he heard the tower bells chiming, and recalled something Sakura once said to him:  
  
  
  
"The tower bells don't ring for any good reason"   
  
  
  
He closed his eyes, searching magically for a clow card.  
  
  
  
He found nothing. He soared to the still opened window.  
  
  
  
'Sakura, where could you be?'  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
They landed with a thump on the cold hard ground, and were instantly knocked unconscious. Hours seemed to pass before either of them got over the shock of the fall. Syaoran was the first to weak up. He looked around, obviously confused. 'oy...it feels as if I just fell fifty feet to an unknown world with an unusually hard ground...Oh wait, I did.' He thought sarcastically. Then took in what was around him. There was a little stream someways off from where they were, and trees seemed to surround them. They were in a clearing somewhere deep in a forest. He looked next to him to see Sakura sprawled out on the ground, her head lolled to one side. She was breathing softly...  
  
'Well, at least she's breathing...' he thought...then proceeded to wake her up.  
  
"Cummon Sakura. Time to wake up." He nudged her side gently. She stirred a bit, then shivered. Her blanket was a little ways off, so he got himself up and covered her with it. She snuggled down into the new warmth, pulling her blanket close to her. Syaoran shivered. Obviously where ever they were was cold too...hmm...where were they anyway?? Well, it was probably not a good idea to stay in this clearing.   
  
Syaoran picked up the sleeping Sakura and took her to the "safety" of the forest. He walked until he found an empty cave - who knows when a downpour would start? As if to read his thoughts, it started to rain heavily. He sighed, and called upon the element fire so that he could see what else was in the cave. He still held Sakura with his one arm, and he held the burning flame high and walked deeper in the cave. There was nothing at all occupying it, much to his relief, so he set her down, and started a fire using one of his magic cards (A/N: what are those things called anyways? I don't want to go through this whole fic saying "those magic card thingies of his that aren't clow cards" so e-mail me if you know.) and leaned up against a wall, and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
"Master, what is it that you wish for me to do?"  
  
  
"Faithful servant, the chosen ones are here. Go and destroy them."  
  
  
A wolf-like creature on four legs dashed out of his sanctuary, and into the fridged night air. The full moon shone on him, but his grey fur helped him blend in with his surroundings. He reached the cave where the card captors lay asleep, and entered it, pausing only to use his nose to help him find them. He did, obviously, and he strode up to the amber haired girl asleep in the blanket. He rose his sharp claws up above him, preparing to strike her throat.   
  
  
  



	2. Syaoran!! NO!

Me: and now, my illiterate friend will make an announcement.  
Foxie: *cough cough* Due to anonymous reviews, Memory will attempt to conclude "fate is unpredictable". Please note that it is intricate for her to accomplish this feat. She will doubtlessly finish it following THIS chronicle. Thank you.   
Me: wait a sec…how'd you know all those big words!?! What are you hiding behind your back!?"   
Foxie: Ehh…nothing my *glances at book* unsophisticated friend.   
Me: UNSOPHISTICATED?!?!! *Grabs book from foxie's hands.* Why, it's a THESAURUS! -_-'  
Foxie: ^_^\\  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Things Go Wrong  
By: KeroKat-chan  
Finished by: ~*Just a Memory*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked down on her. There was something different about this girl.....it almost hurt him to kill her...every time he tried to, he couldn't. But he took a breath, shut his eyes, and brought his claws down. Before he got to sink his claws into her flesh, he was pushed out of reach. He fell to the ground, stunned. Whatever had attacked him must have been powerful. Usually he could avoid something like that, but the constant pressures of his master, and simply the thrill of destroying something so sweet and innocent finally caught up with him.   
  
  
  
  
  
He grunted at his mistake. If SHE were alive, this never would have happened. He never would have met up with his new master, he never would be manipulated to believe that killing was the right thing to do...but SHE died, and he was left alone to wander his world until death caught him.   
  
  
  
  
  
He stood up, ready to face his unruly opponent. Shaking his head, he rose onto all of his large, clawed paws, and met eye to eye with a brown haired boy. This boy was glaring at him in such a way that it sent shivers down his spine. This was how his master looked when he was angry, which probably meant that this boy was angry too. Knowing this only made his dog-like scowl deepen. He bared his teeth, ready to fight this child. The boy unsheathed a sword, and thrust it at him with great power.   
  
  
  
  
  
His master had called him Akai, and he knew not WHY he did so...sometimes he would refer to HER as Kyra, and they would refer to each other by their masters' names for them, but that wasn't important anymore. She and him were taking a simple stroll in the woods and they stumbled onto these red gems which he wore around his neck…this was no longer important to him either. When Kyra died he had snapped, and became a killing machine that was feared greatly in this world. His master, though, was by far, more powerful.   
  
  
  
  
  
With his great claws he took swipes at this mere child, and got angry as he dodged every single move. It seemed to him that by killing things it would bring Kyra back, which it didn't. This boy now took turns at slashing at him with his sword, occasionally hitting him. It didn't hurt as much as loosing Kyra was...it a way, it took away the pain.   
  
  
  
  
  
He fell back, no longer wanting to fight this child. He obviously cared about the other in the cave with him, much like he cared for Kyra. It was a love that was unbreakable, and he still understood this, and would not bring harm to them, regardless of what the consequences were. So he left, head hung low, hoping that his master would not find him.   
  
  
  
  
  
He wasn't so lucky.  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as he got a few hundred feet from the cave, he felt that same chill from the look the boy gave him. He turned around to meet the angry claws of his master.   
  
  
  
  
  
It hurt. A lot. It was a lot more then that boy could ever throw at him, and with each new swipe, his now mangled body became more and more blood covered and disoriented. With a final swipe to his throat, his master stopped. The only thing left intact on his body were the two identical gems that brought back so many memories.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Disobey me again, and I will make sure you won't survive it." His master growled in a low tone. He lifted his head up as best he could, and bared his teeth as best he could.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe there won't be a next time." He said, letting his head fall back to the ground. His master sneered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You will shut up and do as I say or I swear I will kill you the same as I did to Kyra."   
  
  
  
  
  
Those words were too much for him. He reared up to attack his FORMER master. A beast of his kind could only take so much. Beatings, both verbal and physical, being abandoned so many times and killing the only person you care about could be counted as taking too much. Now he would be rid of his "master"...or rather, he would TRY to be rid of his master. There was not much he could do in his state.   
  
  
  
  
  
Indeed, his master simply knocked him away with his hand. He hit a tree hard with a sickening thud.   
  
  
  
  
  
"You choose to mess with the wrong person, Akai. The next time I see you will be in HELL." He walked away as Akai fell into unconsciousness.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura opened her jade eyes slowly to the sound of Syaoran panting.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Syaoran? What's wrong?" she asked. He turned to face her.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Err...nothing's wrong...just some animal I chased out of here."   
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh." Was all Sakura said. Syaoran came and sat down next to her by the slowly dying fire. The night air, even in that cave with the fire, was freezing cold. If it had rained, there would be a blizzard. "Ne, Syaoran, do you want some blanket?" Sakura asked, lifting an edge up to further emphasize her point.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure..." his panting stopped and he scooted over to her, wrapping the blanket around them both. They both felt the extra heat their bodies provided, and Sakura shivered in spite of herself. "Cold?" Syaoran asked with a smirk. She just gave him a look that said 'well duh, mister let's-train-for-half-our-lives. I thought you would be smarter then that!' He chuckled. "Here..." he moved her so that she was on an angle away from him, and began to rub her bare arms.   
  
  
  
  
  
His simple touch sent chills up her spine, and this just topped it off. She suddenly felt warmer then she's ever been. He stopped, and she moved herself back to her original position.  
  
  
  
  
"Better?" he asked.  
  
  
  
  
"Hai. Arigato, Syaoran-kun." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about back home?" He opened his mouth, but was interrupted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He'll never get to tell you." An alien voice crowed. "Because he won't be around to do so." Their heads snapped up at this, and they looked in front of the fire where the voice seemed to be coming from. A dark shadow, even still visible in the dimly lit room, towered over them. "Hello destined ones. Prepare to die." It...whatever it was...shot a clawed hand at Syaoran, ripping him from the warmth of the blanket. It held him high over his head by poor Syaoran's neck.   
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran struggled against him. He frantically searched for his sword, but felt his heat sink as he saw it broken in half on the floor.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Syaoran!!" he heard Sakura call out. He managed to shift his gaze to the card mistress. She was up and rummaging through her pockets looking for her cards and key.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura!" He shouted. (A/N: wow. They shout each other's names a lot...) No longer paying attention to her, he began to tear at the hand that was tugging at his life. The being cackled forebodingly, but Syaoran dismissed it. This creature was strong. Too strong for even him to handle...He needed to protect Sakura...but he couldn't move...He felt his life drained away. He managed a look back at Sakura. His strength was gone...whatever this being was, it was strong. They locked eyes, and the look in the card mistress's eyes said that she did not have either the cards or her key. She was powerless against it.   
  
  
  
  
"Syaoran...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Tears began to fall down her face. Syaoran gave her a weak smile as his body went limp.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't be, Sakura...there was nothing you could do to stop this..." the being laughed harder as it dug it's claws into his throat. Blood began to run down his body and onto the floor. Sakura was crying so hard, she could drown the world. "Remember me Sakura, I'll never forget you." And then he was gone. He literally vanished. Him, the blood, his sword, EVERRYTHING except for her and that being.   
  
  
  
  
  
"And now, little one, it's your turn." He turned to the sobbing Sakura, who was too upset at the loss of her unspoken love to move.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Not so fast. You will NOT touch her!"   
  
  
  
  
  
There he was, standing in the mouth of the cave. Akai. He still had some scars on him, and the gem that was wrapped around his neck...rather, the two gems...one in his mouth... shone with a blinding red light.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought I killed you." The shadow being screeched at Akai, shrinking back from the light.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't think so, bastard. It will take more then that to destroy the destined ones." Akai whipped his head around to face Sakura. "Sakura! Catch!" He through the gem in his mouth at her, and she caught it, and both her and Akai disappeared just like Syaoran.   
  
  
The being watched where Akai was just standing.   
  
'Soon.' he thought  
  



End file.
